


Mirrors

by GryffindorGirl94, MariaS1999 (GryffindorGirl94)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Classic Rock, Destiel later on, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sibling Bonding, Team Bonding, Violence, sometimes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25046602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/GryffindorGirl94, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorGirl94/pseuds/MariaS1999
Summary: Basically an AU in which the female versions of Sam and Dean exist and they used to be hunters. A new, "last" case brings them to Missouri, where the Winchesters are working on it already. It can be read as a self insert fic because it’s going to be narrated from the original female character’s perspetive, but she’s named already to fit the narrative.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Female Character(s), Sam Winchester/Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where i‘m going with this and it’s pretty much self-indulgent crap. Let me know if you enjoy it?
> 
> Also, English is not my first language so feel free to point out any mistakes you see.

They were fighting over who got to pick the music when they passed the ´ **Welcome to Springfield** ´ sign, and Diane quit for a moment, sighting with relief. Not that she was overly eager to arrive to this goddamn town in the middle of bumfuck nowhere, but it _was_ their destination after all, and she couldn’t wait to check in somewhere and take a shower.

“It´s not fair! Why do we always to have to listen to what _you_ like!?” Complained her sister while she rolled her eyes in the signature annoying younger sibling move that she´d never quite lost.

“Because” She enunciated slowly, mostly to annoy Sav further “I’m the driver, and you’re the dumb shotgun. Driver picks the music, and that’s facts.”

“Whatever. I’m taking the first shower.” Sav resigned, crossing her arms and staring out the window. Diane wanted to argue, but she was just too goddamn tired to even try, so she pressed play on her playlist and focused back on the empty road. As AC/DC filled the car, her sister checked their GPS and grabbed the backpacks from the backseat.

“The motel should be right there.” Sav pointed to the tacky ´love´ themed motel, and Diane made a u turn to head to the poorly signaled parking lot.

As they exited the car and its heavenly air conditioner, the heat wave hit them all at once, but Diane didn´t really mind. She enjoyed hot weather the most, even if they weren´t exactly having the vacation of a lifetime here.

“Do you think there’s a pool?” Sav asked as they retrieved their suitcases from the trunk, and she shrugged, unsure. The guy in reception gave them a raunchy once over when they asked for a room, but one murderous glare from the older sister shut him up instantly.

“Thank you.” Sav told him, clearly feeling bad for the guy, but Diane was already making her way upstairs. She just prayed this shitty place had working air conditioner, but even a ceiling fan would do.

The room turned out to have two ceiling fans, and she turned them both on before quickly taking off her jacket and lying down face first on the queen bed on the far left, while Sav locked herself in the small bathroom to shower off the day’s sweat. The car had been a safe heaven, but the numerous stops they had to make on their way from California had left them sweaty and moody, not to mention frustrated that they hadn’t been able to dig up much information on the current case.

She was rummaging through her backpack to pull out a can of not-so-cold beer when Sav exited the bathroom, limp brown hair framing her face in tangled bits. Diane cracked the beer can open and downed it gratefully as she made her way inside.

Once she had finished with the short shower, she pulled a pair of distressed white shorts and a worn dark blue Levi´s t-shirt out of her suitcase, putting them on as she combed her short blonde hair as best as she could.

“So, are we gonna hit up the sheriff’s office today?” Her sister asked as they made their way back outside the motel and towards their parked car.

“Yeah, but not before lunch. I´m friggin’ starving.” She declared, hoping the diner they´d passed earlier served decent food. She wasn´t too picky, not like Sav and her silly vegetarian agenda anyways, but there were limits when it came to bacon. If it looked green like last time, she might actually shoot herself in the face.

The diner was small, only three people eating inside. She payed them no mind and bee lined towards the register, ready to order her usual double bacon cheeseburger, but Sav stopped her and subtly pointed towards the two guys sharing a booth in the corner.

“You see that big guy in the blue flannel?”

She checked over her sister´s shoulder and automatically knew who she meant. A dude that big was kinda hard to miss. He was hunched over a newspaper and the first thing she noticed was his hair, since it was the exact same color as Sav’s.

“Yeah, what about him?”

“He´s got that newspaper opened on last week´s murder reports. And a ton of other notes too, like he was doing research.”

She could see Sav´s point now. The case that had brought them here had made the local news, of course, but it was pretty easy to miss unless you were a resident or, like them, looking for something specific.

“Do you think they´re hunters, too?” Her sister asked.

“I don´t know. Pretty hard to tell from just a newspaper and some notes.” She pointed out, turning around to make her order but still keeping an eye on the booth were the two guys were seated.

“True. But if it´s a coincidence, then it´s a damn weird one.” And she had a point, too.

“We´ll just watch them for a bit while we eat. We can ask them about it later, they’re halfway through their meals anyways.” Sav nodded and ordered herself her usual salad, and soon enough they were both seated in the booth next to the may-be-hunters.

The taller one made no move, carefully reading his notes while he stabbed away at his salad distractedly, but she saw the other check Sav out when she walked past him, and her eyes narrowed in his direction. The guy went back to his burger after that, though, so she focused on her own food, feeling her previous hunger hitting her at full speed.

“Do you think our FBI credentials will still work?” Sav asker her, having opened her laptop on the table, presumably to do some more research.

“Yeah, I don´t see why they shouldn´t. I doubt they upgrade those things.” Diane replied matter of factly, getting started on her cheese fries.

“Right. I hung our suits in the closet while you were showering, by the way. You´re welcome.” She intoned, and Diane threw a fry at her. Her target´s nose wrinkled.

“Hey! You know I hate those gross things, stop it!” She complained loudly.

“Stop being annoying, then.”

“Whatever, idiot.”

“Watch it, hooker.”

Sav rolled her eyes but went back to her food, mumbling something that sounded a lot like _immature idiot_.

Once they finished eating, they hung out at the diner for a little bit longer, watching out for the presumed hunters. When they picked up their stuff and headed out, the shorter shooting one more glance at their table, they did the same, subtly following them to the parking lot.

Outside, they pretended to check the tires of their car, watching how the guys from the diner headed towards what looked like a black Impala. The smaller one popped the trunk open, and Sav, being the taller out of the two, twisted her head to try and see what was inside of it.

“Oh my god, they have like, at least a dozen guns. They _have_ to be hunters.” She stressed, hazel eyes wide open in surprise.

“But they could always be just the regular kind.” Diane tried.

“Di, c’mon, you saw that newspaper. This can´t be a coincidence.” Her sister insisted, and she made a good point.

“So what, do you want to just go and talk to them about the murder? You know hunters are touchy as fuck when it comes to a case, they won´t want us sniffling around.” She pointed out.

“But it´s _our_ case! We didn´t come all this way for nothing. I sacrificed my midterms for this damned hunt and you know it.” She pointed a finger at the blonde´s face.

“You think I want to be here? There´s a reason we quit this shit when we did, but we have to solve this case. We promised mom we would.” Diane emphasized for what felt like the tenth time, growing more and more frustrated by the second.

“Well, since that´s the case, then we have no choice but to talk to them. They might have useful information, something we can use.” Diane nodded, knowing Sav was right.

Meanwhile, the guys had finished rearranging whatever lethal weapons they had and the light haired one was closing the trunk and walking towards the driver´s door.

Well, here goes nothing.

“Hey!” She screamed before he could get inside, making him and the tall one turn towards her and Sav, one with surprise, the other with a sly grin. Asshole probably thought they were about to ask for his number, or something.

“What can we do for you, gorgeous?” He asked, suggestive tone and arched brow and ridiculous half smile.

“Zip it, jackass. Wasn´t talking to you.” She graciously replied, focusing on the quiet, smart looking one who´d been revising notes earlier. He was trying to fight back a smile.

She extended her hand towards him, laughing internally at Romeo´s appalled expression. “I’m Diane, and that´s my sister Savannah.” She pointed at Sav, who was looming a few steps behind, watching the exchange.

The guy seemed a little shocked at her forwardness, but shook her hand either way, his massive one practically making hers disappear as they shook.

“I´m Sam, and that´s my brother Dean.” He offered, kind smile on his face. Damn. He had a lovely smile. And dimples, too. Shit. “How can we help you?”

She was about to reply with some made up story to get information on the case, but then she noticed his eyes. They were a weird shade of hazel, mixed with green and a little blue.

Diane had never seen eyes like those before, except on…

“Wait, so your name´s Diane, and your sister´s name Savannah, and she just happens to have Sammy´s eyes _and_ hair color?” Jackass deadpanned, unconsciously following her train of thoughts perfectly.

And now that he mentioned it, their siblings did look like the same person, minus the gender. Huh.

“Yeah, and his eyes look like yours too, Di!” Sav spoke up.

Diane looked at- was it Dean?, and saw that, in fact, his eyes were a clear light green shade, same as hers. What in the fuck?

“Dude, this is freaky. I don´t like this at all.” He whined, looking at his brother as if he had an answer to their current situation.

“Dude calm down, it could just be a coincidence.” Sam tried, but he didn´t sound convincing.

“Well, her hair´s actually blonde, so.” Dean observed.

“Oh, she dyes it.” Sav piped up, making the shorter dude rub his eyes in a frustrated manner.

“Great. Bet you I can guess what her natural hair color is.” He said, tone dripping with fake excitement.

“Hold on, let´s just ignore the whole clone thing for a second.” Sam turned towards Diane, a serious look on his face. “What did you want?”  
  
She shoot her sister a quick inquiring look, and Sav nodded. Resigned, he told Sam they were working on a case in town, the one with the haunted mansion in the suburbs.

“No way! Lady, that´s our case you´re talking about. We don´t play team up with other hunters.” He said dismissively, and Diane felt a deep sense of irritation a this words. She squared her shoulders.

“Well guess what asshole, we´re here for it too, so that makes it _our_ case. You think I drove for hours in this heat to just go home now?” She snapped, narrowing her eyes in his direction.

“Okay, how about we calm down and discuss this like the adult, hm, hunters that we are.” Sav placated, and Sam threw her a grateful glance.

“Yeah, Dean. Keep it together would you?” Dean rolled his eyes but stepped back, crossing his flannel clad arms across his chest.

“Fine, but they better be quick about it. We don´t have time to waste.”

“Would you look at that?” Diane told him “The first thing we agree on.”

“So.” Sam started “Wanna go back inside for coffee?” He offered awkwardly, God bless his soul.

“Sure, let´s go.” She replied, and the four of them went back inside the diner like a bunch of morons.

She could only hope she wouldn´t regret getting them involved.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you two know these people?” Dean asked as he stuffed his face with cherry pie.

“They’re family friends. We’re here as a favor,” Diane explained for the third time, digging into her own slice of pie, apple this time.

“Okay, so then at least tell me you’ve tried to convince them to just move out already,” He deadpanned, and she had to admit he had a point.

“He won’t listen to us. Or anyone, for that matter. That house was very important to them, and now Robert, the husband, is refusing to leave until he gets some answers on his wife’s ‘accidental’ death,” Sav sighed.

“Rich people, man. Thanks for reminding me why I hate them,” Dean said dismissively, and Diane saw her sister tense. He gave her a ‘no comments’ look and nodded, agreeing with Dean.

“So, this is what we know so far: they were a family of three, the wife, the husband and a little boy,” Sam started, looking at her and waiting for confirmation. Diane nodded, and he continued. “The wife was killed two days ago in a suspicious accident in which the house phone’s wire wrapped around her neck and strangled her to death. The husband and the kid saw it happen, and as they swore they couldn’t do anything to help her, almost as if there’d been something pulling on the wire. The authorities dismissed it as temporary insanity due to trauma and advised them to move and put the house in the market, but the father refused and went back there as soon as the crime scene was cleared. The couple had reported strange things happening in their home a while back, like broken dishes and problems with the electricity, but those were dismissed as accidents as well.”

“Bullshit. That’s a damn ghost if we’ve ever heard of one,” Dean huffed, rolling his eyes.

“Obviously. But it’s not a typical one, because apparently they never saw it, not even once.”

“Sam’s right. Robert told us it was as if things were floating around before crashing. They never caught it on camera or in person,” Sav confirmed.

“So we’re not talking good old bloody, screaming apparition then,” Diane sighed, already aggravated. She didn’t like complicated shit. Her favorite things to hunt back then (and it seemed like _ages_ ago) had been the solid sort: demons, werewolves, vampires, even rugarus, and those fuckers were _nasty_. Anything corporeal and with a clear lead on how to kill them would do, really.

“I feel you,” Dean nodded solemnly, and that almost made her smile.

“Why don’t we start by visiting the husband? He knows you guys, so he’ll probably feel more inclined to talk to us if we show up,” Sam proposed.

“Sure, yeah. Guess we gotta start somewhere,” She swallowed the last of her pie and stood up, Sav right behind her. Sam and Dean got up as well, the latter taking his unfinished pie with him.

The four of them gathered in the parking lot.

“So, should we follow you there?” Dean asked, shaking his car keys.

“Wait. We need a story to explain why you two are coming too,” Diane reminded them.

“I guess we could be friends? Maybe coworkers?” Sam hesitated.

“He thinks we´re supernatural oriented PI’s, so I guess we could go with coworkers.”

“Cool. Let’s go then,” Dean turned, walking away and getting into the driver’s seat of his car, his brother following soon after.

Diane and Savanah did the same, but stopped in their tracks when Dean cursed.

“Baby’s nearly out of gas. Can you two wait here for a minute while we find a gas station?”

“Oh, that’s okay, you could just ride with us!” Sav offered, eager to help.

“Nah that’s okay, I’m sure we can’t be that far from the gas station anyways,” Dean waved his hand in the air in a ‘doesn’t matter’ motion, but Sam’s annoyed face showed that he didn’t want to spend any extra time driving around in the hellish heat if possible.

Diane felt sorry for the guy. Their car could be a beauty, but she would take hers an its perfectly working air conditioning any day.

“It’s no bother, we’ve got space,” She stated, and saw Sam sigh in relief. It was cute how he didn’t seem to know what a poker face was.

Dean hesitated, but as soon as he saw Sam getting out of the car he seemed to give up and follow him.

“Fine. I’m so sorry baby, they made me do it,” He cooed at his car, stroking the sleek black hood. Sam rolled his eyes.

“Okay,” He wiped his hands on his jeans. “Which one’s your ride?”

Diane walked the short distance towards her car, ignoring the raised eyebrows and the sight of it arose.

“You drive a Bentley Continental!?” Dean exclaimed, green eyes opening comically wide.

“That I do. You’re getting in anytime soon?” She asked in a fake cheerful tone, seeing Sav snort as she slid into the front seat.

“Sorry, Sam, it’s going to be a tight squeeze. Can’t pull the ‘longest legs here’ card on me,” She teased, and Sam laughed.

“That’s okay. I’ve had worse,” He reassured her, folding himself to fit in the backseat.

“That’s what you get for being a Sasquatch,” His brother grinned.

“Shut up, jerk.”

“Bitch.”

Diane rolled her eyes, pressing the shuffle play button on her playlist so she wouldn’t have to listen to their bickering. She turned the AC to the maximum, leaning back into the driver’s seat and basking in the chill air for a few seconds before she started the car.

The first song started, David Lee Roth’s voice filling the space, and she saw how Dean’s expression morphed from surprised to pleased, catching her eyes in the rear view mirror and giving her a nod of respect. She snorted, pulling the car out of the diner’s parking lot and into the street.

“It’s a half an hour ride to the suburbs. Turn right on the next one,” Sav chirped.

Silence filled the car after that, at least until Dean decided to start singing the lyrics out loud. His voice wasn’t half bad, actually, not that she’d ever let him know. She had a feeling the guy’s ego was big enough without the extra praise (much like her own).

_Yeah, we’re runnin’ a little bit hot tonight,_ he sang, finding her eyes in the mirror again and daring her to continue.

It was _on_. No one was gonna beat her at her own damn game.

_I can barely see the road from the heat comin’ off of it,_ she drawled, ignoring Sav’s aggravated sigh.

_Ah, you reach down, between my legs_ , he smirked, and she had no doubt then that this man had broken many hearts with that smirk.

_Ease the seat back,_ she gave him her own patented smug smile back.

_She’s blinding, I’m flying,_ his voice got louder _._

_Right behind the rear-view mirror now,_ she lifted her chin in said mirror’s direction, and his smile got wider.

_Got the feeling, power steering_

_Pistons popping, ain’t no stopping now,_ she finished before they both jumped in on the chorus, singing excitedly now.

_Panama!_

_Panama_

Sam and Sav had twin looks of amusement disguised as annoyance.

“Are you two done now?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, thanks for the concert by the way. It was a great one,” Her sister finished, voice dripping sarcasm.

“Oh shut up, bitch,” Both her and Dean retorted at the same time, grinning at each other afterwards.

Yeah, if any of them was still hoping the identical physical appearance and names was just a coincidence, they surely didn’t have an explanation for this.

Diane had never been the type to trust others easily, and she wouldn’t start now. But she had to admit singing like that along with someone who enjoyed her favorite music as much as she did (and didn’t bitch at her) had been… fun. Maybe this Dean dude wasn’t that bad after all.

Fifteen minutes later, they arrived. The mansion was a very nice, huge thing, and looked as expensive as it probably was, perfect white picket fence surrounding it like a pretty but useless shield.

Diane could feel the bad energy it radiated even from where they were standing.

“Anyone else feel that?” Dean asked, right on cue, and dude, she still wasn’t getting used to this whole freakish twin deal.

“Yeah,” She confirmed “It’s bad. Feels rotten.”

“My thoughts exactly,” He nodded, making his way towards the front door.

They all trailed after him, stopping once they reached the gates. Sav ringed the fancy looking doorbell.

“ _Hello?_ ” Came a male, static deformed voice.

“Hi Mr. Goldman. I’m Savanah and I’m here with my sister Diane. I assume my mother let you know we were coming by today?” Sav spoke into the intercom, tone polite and pleasant.

“ _Oh! Yes, she did. Please do come in_.” He answered before the massive ivory gates clicked open on their own accord.

Dean shrugged and marched forwards, and this time Diane was right beside him. There was no way he’d let him be the first person Robert Goldman saw in his doorstep, especially when he didn’t even know the two brothers had tagged along.

A man well into his fifties opened the door. His hair was grey and carefully styled, brown eyes serious and asserting. He was wearing a suit, an obviously expensive one, and a frown on his stern, angular face.

“Good evening, girls, please do come in,” He greeted them, signaling for them to come into the house. “You didn’t mention you’d be bringing… company,” He added with an arched brow.

“Good evening, Mr. Goldman. These are Sam and Dean, our colleagues. We thought we could solve this faster with more people on the case,” She lied smoothly. And it wasn’t even a lie, since they _could_ actually help solve this mess faster.

“Oh! Of course, of course. Nice to meet you, boys,” He shook their hands before steering them all towards the spacious living room.

“Have a seat. Would you like something to drink?” They politely declined, even though she could see how Dean was eyeing the luxurious whiskey bottles stored away in the glass cabinets surrounding them. She couldn’t blame him, having entertained those thoughts herself, but they were on a job and couldn’t afford the distraction.

After that, the atmosphere turned a bit more serious.

Showtime.

“So, Mr. Goldman,” She started.

“Please call me Robert.”

“Alright then, Robert,” She nodded, smiling. “Could you tell us a bit about what’s been going on in your house?”

“Well I’m sure you’ve, uh,” He stuttered for the first time. “I’m sure you’ve heard about my wife. It was all over the news after all,” He tried to disguise it, but they could all tell his voice sounded pained. “Anyways, you must think I’m crazy for staying here.” Diane elbowed Dean, who was sitting on her right on the couch. She had a feeling he had been about to agree with their host on that one, the asshole.

“Not at all. We’ve heard her… passing wasn’t an accident,” Sav continued tentatively.

“Yeah, that’s what they’ve been trying to get me to believe, but I know it wasn’t. I’m sure,” There was something dark in his eyes now, something hunted. He was begging them to believe them.

“We believe you, Mr. Goldman. That’s why we’re here,” Sam butted in, his reassuring and soft.

Robert took a deep breath and continued. “When we first moved here, in the fall, there was nothing out of the ordinary going on. We’d been looking for a house to move for so long, we wanted it to be perfect. When we finally found it, we couldn’t be happier, you see,” He closed his eyes for a second. “And then it started. First, it was just noises. All sorts of noises, they would wake Ben up and he’d come to our room, scared out of his mind, and mind you, my Ben is a brave boy. We started to get concerned, after that, and set up surveillance cameras in the kitchen, living room, and corridors.”

He stood up abruptly, walking towards the cabinet and taking out a bourbon bottle. He poured himself a glass, tossing the contents of it back in one swallow.

“We never saw anyone. Not on tape, and not in person, but things were moving, breaking, getting dragged. I should’ve known, I should’ve told Jane to forget it, we’d find somewhere else to live. But we were too stubborn to quit.” A pause. “And then it killer her. Whatever this thing is, it killed my wife. It wasn’t a goddamn accident, it _wasn’t_. Who chokes to death with the landline cord?” He laughed, but it was so forced and miserable she saw Sav wince.

“It’s okay, Robert. We know it wasn’t an accident, and we’re here to help. We’re not going anywhere until we solve this case,” She promised him kindly.

Dean stared at her in wonder, and Diane knew this time it wasn’t because he thought she was hot or whatever, but because in the little time he’d known Sam, he’d used that same, kind and reassuring tone of voice every time. It was like nothing could be wrong in the world when they talked like that.

“In that case, I think it will be best if you spend the night. It’s usually when the weird stuff starts happening. I’ve got plenty of room,” He voice came out wrong in that last part, and it wasn’t hard to imagine why.

“It would definitely help the case, but are you sure you’re up for it?” Dean spoke up for the first time.

“It’s no trouble, son, really. I just want this to be over.” Dean nodded.

“We’ll have to drive back to the motel to get our stuff, it’ll only take forty minutes or so. Then we’ll be back,” Diane said, standing up.

They exited the house and went back to the car, breaking the silence as soon as they were inside.

“Man, I don’t know about this. We never spend the night at the victim’s houses, and there are a lot of good reasons for that,” Dean said, unsure.

“You don’t have to spend the night if you don’t want to, Dean. I’m sure we can handle it, even if we’re a bit out of practice,” Diane replied, unworried.

“No way. We still don’t know what that thing even is, it’s too risky. We’re all spending the night,” Sam declared, giving his brother a hard look that said ‘this is final and I absolutely won’t listen to any of your bullshit’. Diane knew that look very well, Sav had used it on her too many times to count.

“That’s very kind of you, Sam. It’ll be nice to have a research buddy,” Sav smiled.

“Yeah, totally, I always have to do all the research by myself cause Dean won’t pick up a book to save his life,” He smiled back, ignoring Dean, who flipped him the bird.

“Whatever, nerd.” He retorted, leaving them to blabber about the research.

“Hey, twin,” He called, and Diane addressed him, albeit a bit reluctantly. She still wasn’t too sure about the ‘twins’ thing yet. It was creepy as hell.

“What?”

“What kinda guns are y’all packing?”

“Just the usual. You’ll see when we get there,” She grinned.

“Aw, c’mon. Was just trying to make conversation,” He whined, leaning back into the seat with a huff.

“I’d rather show you instead of telling you,” She said smartly, unable to help herself. Flirty mode was almost always her default mode, and by now she was pretty sure he wouldn’t try to make an actual move, as creeped out by their situation as they both were.

“Is that so?” He shot back, without any real intent. Diane didn’t know how she knew that, but she did. It was like having a conversation with herself If she had a dick.

“Ew,” Sav complained, making a face at them, the little. “Can you two save your skanky flirting for when you’re alone?” That made Sam snort.

“Honestly, Savvy,” She rolled her eyes at her sister. “I might be a narcissist, but not even I would fuck the male version of myself.”

“Yeah, not that you’re not gorgeous, sweetheart, but hard pass. I prefer my women when they’re not a blonde version of myself, bad eating habits included,” He gave her a wink, and she playfully flipped him the bird.

“Oh, fuck you. We both now we won’t live long enough to worry about clogged arteries,”

“When you’re right you’re right,” He threw his hands up in surrender.

“So what’s wrong with our hair color, anyways?” He asked, switching the topic.

“Nothing, it’s just boring,” She shrugged, hearing Sam’s little laugh again. It pleased her to hear it, for some reason.

“Excuse you? It’s not!” Dean exclaimed, eyes wide and indignant. She laughed at his hurt expression.

“I just needed a change. I get bored easily,” She explained. He nodded, placated.

“I get it,” Yeah, she guessed he would.

They pulled up into the diner’s parking lot, once again, cause the boys needed to pick up their weapons from the Impala’s truck. They pulled out a couple shotguns, several hard salt containers, a couple knifes, matches, a lighter, a flamethrower and a bottle of rubbing alcohol. Sam retrieved a duffel bag from the backseat and Dean stuffed everything in it, closing the truck afterwards.

“All done, ladies.”

“We need to go back to the motel now, get a change of clothes. It’s getting cold,” Diane said, rubbing her naked arms. She should’ve grabbed her jacket, but the heat from before had thrown her off.

“I could give you my jacket, if… if you want,” Sam offered shyly, and she couldn’t help it, she gave him a soft smile.

“It’s okay, Sam, I can handle it. Thanks though.” She saw Dean’s sly smile out the corner of her eye.

“Yeah, let’s get moving, Romeo.” He teased.

“Jerk.” He mumbled, blushing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Holy shit, is that a _spiked bat_?!"

"It's a pure silver, _blessed_ spiked bat, Dean," Diane corrected, picking it up with a beaming smile. It was by far her favorite weapon, her baby.

"Damn. You got style, twin, I'll give you that." He whistled.

"Quit calling me that," She snapped with no real bite behind it.

"Oh, he won't," Sam interrupted. "He's annoying like that."

"Whatcha cryin' about, Samantha?"

"That just proves my point," He stated, his face doing that 'self pleased' expression that made him look like a Mean Girls character.

It made Diane laugh pretty loudly, covering her mouth with her hand out of reflex. Sam smiled his cute little smile, eyes downcast.

"How come you laugh at his ridiculous ass but then call me lame when I do the same?" Dean pouted.

"To be fair," She replied, still smiling. "I never called you that."

"But you thought about it."

"She definitely did," Sav contributed.

"I knew it!"

"Oh my god, give it a rest. You're my freaking twin, I shouldn't even have to tell you you're cool. It's a given," She placated, watching his face lit up in that self-assured way again.

"Damn straight, gorgeous."

Sav rolled her eyes.

"Can we focus on the case now? We still don't know what this thing is."

"Yeah, true that," She closed the car's trunk and they made their way towards the white gates of Robert Goldman's house again. "You guys got nothing, then?" She asked her sister.

"No. If it's an angry spirit, we got no records of any deaths happening on this land, or in the house. And since it's invisible, we don't even know where to start looking for remains, since we got no idea who this person might have been. It's a pain in the ass," Sav huffed.

"I say we wait it out tonight. Maybe the bastard will show up for us," Dean shrugged, ringing the doorbell.

"I agree. It's not like we've got any other ideas, do we?" Diane tackled on.

"Right."

"Hello again, guys. Come in, I'll show you to the guests rooms," Robert greeted them, making his way up the right side of the double grand staircase.

"All the guest rooms are down this corridor. You can choose one each or share, it's no problem. Dinner will be served at nine, and if you need anything else, the staff will be available to you until ten," He explained.

"Staff?" Dean voiced the question in everyone's minds.

"Yes? The maids and the cook," Robert replied, like it was obvious. Diane stared at him, widening her eyes in the universal 'shut the fuck up' look.

"Sure, Mr. Goldman. Thank you for your hospitality," Sam piped in, saving them from the awkward moment.

"It's no problem at all. I sure hope you can figure out what in God's green earth killed my Jenna," He turned serious then, face hardening into a pained expression.

"Of course. We'll take care of it," Diane promised him.

"Great. Goodnight, come find me if you need anything. Or if you've caught whatever's haunting my house." And with that, he walked downstairs again, leaving them alone.

"Well, who's rooming with me?" Dean smirked, entering the first room to the right.

"No one. This isn't a slumber party, dude," His brother deadpanned, but walked in after him and dropped his backpack in one of the beds.

"Always ruining all the fun, Samantha. I say we take advantage of the bar while we wait out this fucker," He said, clapping his hands.

"I'd rather not. Booze makes me sleepy," Sam declined, entering the room next to the one Dean had chosen, dropping her things on the bed as well. Diane followed her, considering Dean's offer.

"I'm up for it," She agreed finally.

"That's my twin," He smiled brightly. "Also, we're gonna have to eat here. It's not like we can go back town for a burger."

"Good point. What's with the staff still working here, though? I would quit so fast," Sav shivered.

"Well, they still gotta eat and pay their bills," Dean pointed out.

"No, yeah, you're right." She backtracked, adverting her eyes.

In her sister's defense, she never took their privileged upbringing for granted, especially since they'd spent most of their teenage years living the hunter's life, and everyone knew it wasn't a fancy one. But still, they never went hungry, and they never went without. Food, clothes, equipment, nicer hotels. Sometimes you unconsciously forgot not everyone had the same opportunities, but what mattered, in her opinion, was you realizing on time so could avoid being a jerk about it.

"Should we come down and check the first floor? And by check I mean walk around the house with a glass in my hand," Diane clarified, watching Dean give her a small smile she hadn't seen on his face before.

"Yes ma'am."

"Fine, but make that an extra-large coffee mug," Sav sighed.

"Exactly," Sam agreed wholeheartedly.

Like she'd said before: creepily similar.

They made their way downstairs, Sav and Sam heading to the kitchen to get their coffees while Diane and Dean took advantage of the built in bar in the far corner of the huge living room.

"Gotta admit, I wouldn't mind being rich as shit if I could get a permanently stacked bar at home," He whistled, poring himself a glass of scotch.

"Amen to that," She poured herself half a glass of rum and looked around for some lime to add to it.

"Yeah, I guess you should know," That made her pause, knife halfway inside the lime she'd found.

"What do you mean?"

He turned himself to face her.

"Sweetheart, you ride a Bentley. You're either pretty fucking rich, or damn good at stealing," He said, arching an eyebrow and daring her to lie.

"Fine. Our father's the rich one, our mom's in the hunting business. And that's all I'm telling you about my personal life until you give me something on yours," She waited, watching him nod.

"Fair enough. Our mom died in an accident when I was four, we've been hunting with our dad ever since. He's on a separate job right now," He revealed, knocking his half full glass back.

"Oh. Must've been hard... losing your mom," She said awkwardly. She never knew what to say in moments like this. Emotional moments, or sad ones, or anything a normal human would have no issue dealing with. Sav often called her 'emotionally crippled', and she was right.

Luckily for her, Dean just shrugged again.

"It was a long time ago, it's fine now. We're all we've got, me and Sammy."

"I get it. The older sibling life. It kinda sucks, but at least we get to pick the soundtrack to our own demise. Can't imagine getting mangled by some ugly fuck while Taylor Swift plays in the background." Diane shivered at the idea.

"Don't I know it," Dean laughed, raising his glass, "Cheers to that."

He was pouring himself another shot just when Sam and Sav came back from the kitchen holding fancy mugs in their hands.

Sam grimaced at the sight of the drink on his brother's hand, but said nothing.

"Figured something out yet?" Dean asked them.

"Not really. We're waiting for whatever it is to pop up to say hello. Might get a clue when it does," Sav replied, looking tired already.

"You see? Sobriety is useless and miserable."

"Whatever, Dean," Sam rolled his eyes. "Just hope it doesn't come for you first."

"If it does, I'll be ready. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it."

"I wasn't-"

"Dinner is served!" They heard from the dining room, and they all jumped at the sudden noise.

"Okay, then. That must be the cook, I doubt the ghost will lure us in with dinner," Dean said matter-of-fact, hurrying to get to the food.

"Race you!" Diane screamed, jumping over a couch to get there quicker.

Sav snorted but followed right after, Sam in tow.

Dinner was a (mostly) quiet affair, if you didn't count the way Dean acted weird at the staff since he clearly wasn't used to the traditional ways rich people ate their meals.

Sam looked awkward as hell too, but he concealed it better. The boy had some social skills for sure. It made her wonder why he was in the hunting business, since he seemed educated as well, smart. College material.

The staff then picked everything up (they all got up to help, they had some manners, obviously) and left at ten, just like Robert had said they would.

Just as they were discussing whether to split up and search the house again, they heard a crash coming from the kitchen.

"The bastard said time to party," Dean said, rubbing his hands together.

"Why do you sound so excited?" Sav picked up her backpack and carefully pulled out her silver blades. They were as long as her forearms, and ingrained with holy runes that made demons sizzle like a good BBQ when she stabbed them. "Damn. I forgot how much I missed these," She said with a fond smile.

"Okay, you two have to hook us up with your weapons dealer," Dean said as he loaded his shotgun. 

"Could you guys hurry?" Diane called as she quickly but quietly entered the kitchen, bat in hand and ready to strike whatever this shit was.

"Huh."

"What the hell?"

Pans and cutlery were just crashing to the ground all over the kitchen, seemingly by themselves.

"Should we... shoot it?" Dean asked, pointing his shotgun at... well, the air.

"I don't think that's such a good-" Her sister was saying, but Diane's eyes widened when he saw a couple of kitchen knives being plummeted through the air towards Dean.

"Look out!" She threw herself in front of him and hit the knives with a clean swipe of her bat, sending them crashing into the cabinets.

"Holy fuck. Thanks, gorgeous."

"Yeah. Try not to piss it off more than necessary, dumbass."

"Copy that."

They carefully surveyed the kitchen, weapons ready, but things had stopped dropping and it was quiet once again.

And then

"Oh my God, I'm literally so stupid!"

"Sav, the hell? Be quiet," Diane grunted at her sister, but Sav looked like she just had an epiphany or something, holding her head with her hands and whispering to herself.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked her.

"Yes! No I'm great. It's a poltergeist. I can't believe it took me this long to figure it out!" She cried out, and Sam's eyes widened in recognition.

"Right! That's why it's not corporeal." His face fell.

"What?" Dean asked.

"There's no body to burn. Poltergeists usually stick around through objects." He explained.

"Which makes it even harder to find." Diane concluded.

"Well damn." Dean said, sitting down on a stool.

"What the hell, dude? Get up," Sam told him, looking done as fuck.

"How about we search the house again now that we know what we're looking for. Anything that looks suspicious or old should do," Diane suggested, and everyone nodded in approval. It wasn't like they had better ideas anyway.

They started upstairs, on the second floor, rumaging through cabinets and checking old paintings. It made her wonder how were their guests still asleep with all the noise, but maybe two months of constant ruckus will make you get used to it.

Seemingly right on cue, a big, ornamented door to her right opened slowly, and a little kid peered from behind it.

"Did you catch the monster?" He asked in a small voice, and Sav kneeled down beside him.

"Not yet, buddy. We're looking for something, maybe you can help."

"I can help," He nodded eagerly, full of childish enthusiasm. The poor kid had seen his mom die, but Diane guessed he was still too young to fully understand the meaning of life and death. That or his mind had blocked the ugly bits due to trauma. She'll never know.

"Alright, sweetie, we're looking for an object. Have you seen anything kinda old around here? Maybe when you first moved in? It might have already been in the house." Sav explained.

The boy's eyes shone with recognition. "You mean Mr. Blue!" He exclaimed, walking back into his room.

Dean arched his eyebrows.

"Hm. What does that supposed to-"

"Here! He's my new best friend. I found him when we moved, it was just waiting for me on my bed!" He held up a toy that looked like a blue... clown? Yeah, that thing had seen better days. Kids were weird.

Sav's eyes widened along with Sam's, and fuck, it was just like that time she got too drunk to walk and started seeing double.

"Awesome! We're gonna need that... thing, if you don't mind, buddy." Dean clapped, crouching down to take the toy.

"Wait! What do you need him for?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Okay, so kid was smart.

"Just to try something! We'll bring him back," Sav affirmed, looking kinda awkward. She was a shit liar.

"Okay." The kid extended his hand and gave the toy to Sav.

"Hell yeah. I can't believe it was this easy," Dean celebrated, reaching into his duffel for a lighter and some rubbing alcohol.

"Dean," Sam sounded scared, and his brother turned around immediately.

"What, Sammy-"

The kid's eyes had gone white, and he had started walking towards the massive staircase. Diane reached out for him, but it was as if she was frozen. Her limbs didn't cooperate, leaving her stuck to the ground to watch helplessly as Robert's son inched closer and closer to the edge.

Dean lurched forwards, shooting at the air around the kid like he had done downstairs, and suddenly he stopped, turning around with tears running down his face.

"Help," He whispered, and Sav rushed to his side, pushing him towards Diane.

"Now, Sam!" She yelled, throwing the toy in Sam's direction. He quickly covered it with salt and was ready to light it on fire when-

"No!" Diane felt his heart literally being squished inside her chest when her sister's eyes turned white and, before any of them could even move in her direction, stepped off the first step of the staircase, falling down before her eyes.

She didn't think.

She ran as fast as she could, and then threw herself down the stairs right after Sav. She faintly heard Dean yell something, but she couldn't make out what it was.

Her stomach dropped as she fell, arms extended forwards as if to try and... what, catch her sister before she cracked her head open on the last marble step? It seemed impossible, and yet...

He wrapped both arms around her sister, as tight as she could, shielding her body with hers as they fell down the last steps.

She blinked, dizzy, and then heard Sam and Dean running down the stairs.

"What the fuck!? Oh my god, are you two okay?" Dean was the first one to arrive, holding Diane's head on his hands gently as she searches for wounds.

"Yeah, I... I think we're okay. Sav?" She shook her sister, but she didn't answer.

"She probably hit her head. Do you mind if I check?" Sam asked in his gentle, caring voice and she nodded, letting go of Sav and standing up with a bit of a wobble. How the fuck was she alive and well.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt anywhere?" Sam asked from where he was crouching down to check on Sav. She tried to give him a smile and failed, but he sighed in relief nonetheless. "Your sister seems fine. She probably has a concussion, but once she wakes up we can ice it and give her some painkillers."

Her soul came back to her body when she heard those words. Dean patted her in the back.

"Seems like you're way stronger than you look, gorgeous." His tone was light but he was obviously as shocked as everyone else.

"Did you," She cleared her throat, still a bit uneasy as she kneeled besides Sam and her sister, nervously checking her for wounds as well "Did you at least burn that damned thing?" 

"Yes. That's done," Dean replied.

"Great. Let's get out of here. Sam, you carry her to the car please?"

"Of course," Sam nodded, and carefully deposited Sav on the biggest couch while they quickly packed everything.

Robert came downstairs with his son in tow, thanking them profusely and offering to pay them for their "services", but they of course denied him. Well, Dean and her accepted the bottle of expensive bourbon he insisted on gifting them, but that hardly counted, right?

The kid tugged on Diane's leather jacket's sleeve. She crouched down, and he gave her a box of sweets. 

"For your sister. Daddy told me she got hurt, I really hope she gets better," The kid explained, and she gave him a tiny smile. Kids were adorable sometimes.

Only when the car was loaded and they were driving away, ice packs on the ready for Sav when she woke up did she finally feel like she could breathe again.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time they made it back to the motel, Sav was awake and holding an ice pack to her head, looking confused as fuck. As she should.

"Shit, you guys staying here too?" Dean asked in awe.

"Yeah, not like it's the only motel in this crappy town or anything," Diane replied smartly, and he rolled her eyes at her.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Sam made eye contact with her, smiling in that gentle way that made you wanna tuck him into bed and protect him from anything and everything. Wait, the fuck? That's a damn weird way to think of a seven foot tall adult man, but okay. Maybe he just reminded her of her little sister a little too much.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks Sam," She smiled back, refusing to say goodbye just yet for some reason. They were complete strangers two days ago, but the whole twin business made her want to stick around and get some answers. 

"So that's it then, I guess," Dean said, leaning back against the car. "Unless you guys wanna grab breakfast? We have to come back there for Baby anyways" He smiled, a little cheeky, but it didn't come off as sleazy as it had the first time. This dude sure was an acquired taste.

"Breakfast?" Sav asked in a groggy voice.

"Yes, Savvy. It's six am. You hit your head or something?" She teased, dodging Sav's elbow when it came for her.

"Breakfast sound good. Any chance they sell Irish coffee at the diner?" She was only half joking. Last night had been... rough. To say the least.

Dean laughed.

"Not a chance in hell, but I was thinking spiked milkshake?" He suggested, pulling a hip flask out of his backpack. 

"Bless you. You're speaking my language."

"It's literally six am!"

"Shut up, Sav."

"Alright," Dean patted the car's door and stood up. "Let's get going then."

{}

The diner was mostly empty, except for the regulars that were on their way to work. Diane and Dean had pie and milkshakes, giggling like high schoolers when they spiked them with whiskey, their siblings giving them with identical bitch faces that only made them laugh louder.

"It's nine pm somewhere in the world," Dean shrugged.

Eventually they finished their breakfast and headed back to the motel, all four of them in need of at least five hours of sleep now that the last of the adrenaline from the hunt had worn off.

Once her and Sav went back to their room, Sav just passed out flat on the bed. Getting possessed usually took a lot out of people, it was a wonder she'd managed to stay awake this long.

Diane decided to grab a shower first, never one to be able to get into bed feeling as grimy as she did right now. She put on a pair of pink sweatpants and a Guns and Roses tee after, laying down on her bed.

As soon as she closed her eyes, though, images of Sav with her eyes white and unseeing and falling all over again flashed behind her closed eyelids. She cursed, standing up quickly and getting out of their room, back against the closed door. Her body felt like one big bruise, probably from when she had not-quite-fell down those damned stairs. 

She was reflecting whether or not to go on a drive to clear her head when one of the doors from the far left opened and Sam came out, looking sheepish as he spotted her.

"Can't sleep?" She asked, feeling somewhat nervous. She didn't know why.

"Yeah. I have these nightmares sometimes and-" He cut himself off. "It's not important. Why can't you sleep?"

"I just have too much on my mind. It was a close call, tonight. With Sav," She let out, clenching her jaw. She didn't want to think about it.

"Oh," He walked slowly towards her, like he was afraid she'd tell him to fuck off or something. "I know we're practically strangers, but we could talk for a while, if you want."

Diane looked at him, his earnest eyes and raised eyebrows. 

"That would be nice," She finally agreed. "I was just gonna go ride around for a while," The implication hung in the air (come with).

"Okay, yeah, sure. We can do that," She felt relief at the fact that he seemed nervous too, just worse at hiding it. 

They quietly made their way to her car, watching from the deserted parking lot as the sun quickly rose from the horizon. It was almost too quiet, and she found she liked it. Life had been anything but, lately.

"Long night, huh?" Sam said once they were both inside the car, driving away from the parking lot.

"Yeah. You kinda forget how crazy it can get, after you quit. Hunting, I mean," What else? Honestly, she just sounded like a moron at this point. She just hoped it was a sleep deprivation slash hunt jitters thing, and not a Sam thing.

Does it matter? You'll never see him again anyways.

"I hear you. After Dean went to Stanford and asked me to come back I almost went crazy. You live a normal life for a few years and think that'll be it forever," He nodded.

"Wait, Stanford? Damn. I knew it."

He laughed.

"Knew what?"

"You looked too smart. Soon as I saw you, you had 'college boy' written all over you" She explained.

"Huh. I never knew. Dean's always giving me shit about it, but college life is pretty much over for me anyways," He shrugged.

"Really? Why?"

Suddenly, his eyes got a tad darker. Sadder.

"Something happened, the night Dean came to my apartment. I just can't go back to having a normal life after that."

She didn't want to pry, especially since this seemed like a touchy subject and then again, they were practically strangers.

"So what were you studying, in Stanford?" He gave her a thankful smile for the slight change of subject.

"Law. Since I was little, I wanted to defend people who couldn't defend themselves, you know?"

"Actually I do," Wasn't she supposed to be Dean's twin? "I'm doing Law too. In Columbia."

"Wow, that's... really great. You must be super smart," Awe bloomed across his face, and she blushed a little. It was whatever.

"Yeah, I don't know. We could afford it, I guess, it wasn't like I got a scholarship or anything," She said offhandedly. 

"Hey, no. It's still a lot of work, you can't actually buy your way in, you know. You wouldn't survive the coursework."

"I know. Anyways, Sav's the smart one. Insisted on getting a scholarship, the stubborn little shit," Diane smiled, unable to keep the pride from her voice. "She got a full-ride to Harvard, environmental engineering. Such a nerd."

"That's amazing," Sam said, still sounding genuine as fuck, not like when your mother's acquaintances said that but were secretly hoping you'd fail out of envy because you were better than their children (her mother's friends were mostly hunters, but you get the point). Was there anything wrong with this guy at all? "I was never very good at Math, myself. She sounds like a genius."

"She is, but don't tell her I said that," He laughed again, and what was it about this guy's laugh? It made her feel weird. "I suck at Math too. Good thing we got into Law, huh?"

"Yeah. I've always liked how, despite what people think, law isn't a single thing, or set in stone. There's so many variables and different ways to approach it, you know?"

"Yeah, i get it."

They drove around town, chatting about a hundred meaningless things. When they reached the exit of Springfield, Diane was actually shocked. How long were they driving aimlessly for?

Suddenly, her phone went off.

"Do you mind if i- it's my dad," She told Sam apologetically, stopping the car on the side of the road and pressing 'accept'. 

"Of course, go ahead."

"Dad? It's so early- Yes we're fine, all went well. We were gonna head back today," She frowned. "What do you mean he had yellow eyes? Are you sure?" 

Sam tensed so obviously she could see it even if they weren't touching. 

"Okay. We'll head back as soon as we can. Yeah, me too. Bye," She hung up, turning slightly in her seat to look at Sam.

"Sam? What's wrong?" He looked like he'd seen a ghost. Well, or something worse, given his line of work.

"What did he mean with 'yellow eyes'?" He asked, and there was something urgent in his tone. She didn't like it one bit.

"My dad said he was shopping when a man approached him and asked about us. He said that he refused to tell him anything and the guy just left, but his eyes turned yellow for a second," She explained, telling him what his dad had told her. "It must be some kind of supernatural thing, for sure," She was driving a little over the speed limit now, but she doubted there were any cops around, and she was worried. Why would the man ask about them, if according to her father he was a stranger?

"Worse. It's a demon, but not just any demon," Sam grit out, looking pale as fuck. "It's the same one who killed my mother and girlfriend."


	5. Chapter 5

“You’re joking. Sam, tell me you’re joking,” She cursed, turning the car back on and heading back to the motel as quickly as she dared. They didn’t need a cop pulling them over, not right now.

“I’m not. Diane, this demon is dangerous. Truly dangerous, and if he’s after you and your sister… God, I’m sorry,” He said, sad and urgent, and Diane cursed again.

“Don’t be. We’ll get there in time, and then I’m gonna purge the hell out of that bastard,” She said, almost violent. Fear turned into rage quick as a whip into her body, it’d always had.

“It’s too dangerous,” He insisted, carefully laying a big hand on her shoulder. “We can come with you. We know Azazel better, we can help.”

“Sam, no. I can’t ask that of you,” She refused, but he shook his head.

“We’re hunters, it’s what we do. Our dad’s been after that bastard since my mom died, it’s personal. Trust me,” Something in his voice told Diane this guy wasn’t backing off, no matter what she said.

“Fine,” She nodded, exhausted already. Fear burned at her throat, making it hard for her to talk. Her dad wasn’t a hunter, he didn’t know anything besides the basics, and if that demon was as bad as Sam’d said…

“Hey,” He squeezed her shoulder, voice turning reassuring and kind again. “We’ll get there in time, It’s gonna be alright.”

“I hope so. Damnit,” She took her phone again with his left hand to call Sav. Sam did the same.

“Dean? Get up dude, it’s an emergency. I’m okay, but we have a problem… an Azazel related problem. Yes. We’re leaving town in 20 minutes, can you pack my stuff? Thank you.” He quickly disconnected the call, and Diane had a feeling Dean hadn’t agreed to that last request.

She did the same with her sister, quickly telling her they needed to leave now because dad was in trouble. Luckily Sav was never one to ask many questions when she told her to do something, and soon enough they were pulling up on the motel’s parking lot, spotting Dean and Sav already waiting for them there.

Dean looked dead as fuck, still half asleep and with swollen, barely open eyes. That made her smile a bit, despite the worried sick state she was in.

“Where we headed to, then, team?” He still had strength in him to be a smartass, though.

“Beverly Hills,” She told him from the driver’s seat after rolling the window down. “Are you coming with, sugar?” She asked with a sideways smile.

“Well I’ll be damned. Sure, why not.” He returned her smile, but his eyes told her he understood what was at stake and wanted to help. She felt a sudden wave of appreciation for the second time that day.

“Get moving then,” She switched her playful tone to a serious one. “We’re in a serious hurry. I’m just praying dad will hold onto the emergency shotgun.”

Dean nodded, going to find his car, and Sam gave her one last reassuring smile before walking after his brother. As soon as Sav shut the door, Diane got moving, reaching the main road quickly.

A look at the wing mirror told her Dean and Sam were right behind them, trailing their car. She reached into the glove box and pulled out her sunglasses, sliding them on.

This roadtrip promised to be anything but fun.

{}

They made a quick stop an hour later to use the bathroom and get some caffeine in their bodies, and it spoke of Diane’s deep anxiety that she didn’t even feel tired yet, despite having been awake for an entire day now. Dean and Sav had gotten a few hours of sleep back at the motel, but Sam looked as crappy as she felt. Apparently, his nightmares were no joke.

She got a couple of Red Bulls for the rest of the drive home, tossing Sam one as they left the small convenient store at the gas station. He took the can with a grateful, tired little smile, and she thought he looked strangely young, all sleepy like this.

An hour and a half later, they arrived, and she just _knew_ Dean had to have at least a couple smartass comments about their neighborhood at the ready. Their house wasn’t all that fancy, but it was fancy enough. Throw in the location, white picket fences and the fact that it was a gated community, and they were in for a few snotty-brat jokes.

“Well, damn. I feel like I’m dirtying this place up just by existing,” Dean predictably said as soon as he got out of his parked car. "We should get a room somehwere-"

He was cut off by Sav's laugher. "There's no motels around here, dumbass."

His splutter was priceless.

"But-"

"Yeah, don't be an idiot. After that hunt i'd say we're on house sharing terms," Diane assured.

She really didn’t care about anything but seeing his dad safe and sound at the moment, and _really_ didn't want to argue over something this stupid, so she went ahead knocked on the door a couple of times in warning before unlocking it and carefully stepping inside.

“Di, sweetie, you’re home early,” Her dad said, getting up from the living room couch. She gave him a once over to make sure everything was fine before returning his hug tightly. The clenched fist around her stomach finally disappeared, letting her breathe again for what felt like the first time since she found out her dad’s life might be in danger.

“Hi, dad,” She heard Sav say from behind her, and stepped away, watching her hug their dad tightly as well.

She took in the way Dean and Sam were just awkwardly standing there and watching the scene and was suddenly made aware of the fact that they were here too. Shit, she was just too tired for any of this.

Dad had apparently seen the two guys invading his home too, cause he did a double take and arched his eyebrows, automatically narrowing his eyes at them.

“Dad,” She quickly intervened before things got (more) awkward. “It’s not what you think. They’re just friends, they came over to help with the… demon situation.”

Dean and Sam just smiled tight-lipped smiles, and their wide eyes made her want to laugh at their faces. Dad staring at them threateningly didn’t help matters much either.

“Yeah,” Sav piped in, “We invited them over, is that okay?”

“I guess,” He said slowly, giving the boys another once over. “They’ll have to sleep in the guestrooms, of course. No funny business.”

“Of course, mister, hm…” Sam was the first one to react, and Diane realized these guys didn’t even know their last name yet. Jesus Christ.

“Williams. They know mom,” She explained, quickly lying before dad could get too suspicious.

“Right, Mr. Williams. We won’t be of any trouble, don’t you worry,” Dean said in his cool tone, the same one she’d seen him use on Robert back in Missouri.

“I sure hope you won’t,” Dad said lightly, but his eyes were still hard. “What are their names, dear? You haven’t introduced us yet.”

“Dean Winchester,” He offered dad his hand, “And that’s my brother Sam,” He pointed to Sam with his head.

“Right. Are you two in the… business?” It was clear as day how much dad resented the hunting world, and she saw Dean swallow uncomfortably at his cold tone. Time to butt in.

“Yes. They came to _help_ , dad, so be nice,” She remarked. “I drove all the way from Missouri without a single hour of sleep, by the way,” She whined, really playing it up, throwing Sav a look for her to follow along. Hopefully, dad would be too busy fussing over them to keep being hostile towards the strange men standing in his living room.

“Dear God, Diane. You’re gonna kill yourself one of these days,” He shook his head, more worried than angry. Bingo. “I’ll tell the maids to get breakfast started. Your friends can get settled in the meantime.”

He disappeared into the kitchen, nodding at the ‘thanks’ Dean and Sam said to his retreating back.

“That went well,” She sighed, rubbing her tired eyes. “Now where’s my babygirl at?” She called loudly, watching amusedly as her Doberman scratched at the glass doors that led to the backyard.

She let her in, laughing when the dog nearly tackled her. “I missed you too, girl. Guys, meet Cassiopeia. Cass for short,” Diane said as she pet her, fixing her glittery collar. Dean and Sam approached nervously, and she laughed again at them big strong hunters being scared of her dog.

“Good dog,” Dean said carefully, letting Cass smell his hand before petting her. The dog accepted his touch happily, even nuzzling against his hand. “See? Even dogs love me,” He bragged, the asshole.

“Huh. She’s never this nice to strangers,” She observed, watching in awe as Cass walked away from Dean and towards Sam, who was crouched down. She gave him a kiss on the face, making him laugh.

It was way too cute for her battered, sleep deprived body to handle at the moment.

“Come, girl,” She called, and Cass ran to her side in less than a second.

“You too,” She turned towards the boys, beckoning them over “Upstairs. I’ll show you the guest rooms.”

After a quick, awkward breakfast, the four of them slept the day’s exhaustion off, Diane and Sav in their respective rooms and the boys in one guest room each. Diane made sure to line the front and backdoors with salt though, checking to see if the protection runes on the windows were still there as well.

She wasn’t taking any chances.

{}

When she awoke, it was already dark outside, and one look at her phone’s screen told her it was past nine pm already. Damn, they’d all slept in. Cass was sleeping in her dog bed at the foot of her bed, as usual. The sight made her smile.

She checked herself in the bathroom mirror, taking in her messy hair and persistent dark circles under her eyes. After brushing her teeth and splashing water on her face, she decided to make an effort and comb her hair, even changing her t-shirt for a white crop-top. It wasn’t like she was trying to impress anyone, but she thought she should at least try to look like a human being now that they had guests over. Right.

Downstairs, she saw Sav and Sam already up and about in the living room, laptops on the coffee table. They seemed very engrossed in their conversation, and she didn’t wanna interrupt, so she made her way into the kitchen directly. She was glad her sister had found someone as equally nerdy as her to bother.

It was practically dinner time, but she wasn’t hungry yet, so she grabbed a beer from the fridge instead. After a quick debate with herself, she took out another one and went back upstairs to check on Dean.

She knocked on the guest room’s door once, snorting when he heard the ‘m up’ slurred from inside, and stepped in, watching Dean trying to roll outta bed and failing, the absolute moron.

“Whre mmi?” He slurred, rubbing at his eyes.

“You’re at my house. Get up, dumbass, Sav and Sam are nerdying it up downstairs and I’m bored.”

He focused his eyes and realization painted his features.

“Right. Fancy mansion with our twins. How could I forget?” He finally got out of the bed, stumbling a little, and fetched his Van Halen tee from the chair near the bed.

Diane set the beer bottle down on the nightstand.

“Come on, let’s go to my room. I’m feeling a Back to the Future marathon,” She declared.

Dean gave her a smile that could be called adorable, what with his bed hair and squinting eyes.

“Right on.”

They headed to her room, closing the door behind them, Dean throwing himself on the bed instantly.

“Damn, nice bed. Can I stay here forever?” He said, voice sounding muffled from here his face was buried on her pillows.

She snorted, turning on the TV and sitting down next to his limp body.

“No. And your beer’s getting warm,” She warned.

He reluctantly sat up and grabbed said beer, giving it a long sip.

“Where have you been all my life?” He moaned exaggeratedly.

“Shut up,” She hit him with a fluffy pillow. “On a real note, though, you realize we were strangers two days ago, right?”

He stared at her.

“I can barely believe it. I mean, I feel like I’ve known you all my life,” He said in awe.

“Must be the twin thing. My dad hasn’t noticed yet, by the way,” She smiles.

“Your dad’s scary as fuck, dude. I was scared I’d wake up with my balls cut off,” He shivered.

“You’re ridiculous,” An incredulous laugh spilled from her lips, “He’s protective, but he doesn’t have a mean bone in his body. Trust me.”

“If you say so,” He tilted the beer bottle, taking a long sip. “Do you think it’s fate? Us meeting, I mean. And the whole Azazel deal…” He asked tentatively.

“I don’t know,” She looked down at the peeling label on her bottle. “I just hope it was just a coincidence. Sam told me about your mom…”

She searched his face for any sign of anger. If Dean looked like he didn’t want to talk about it, she’d back off. Diane hated when people got all up in her personal business, and if she guessed right, Dean would be the same.

He just leaned back and stared at the TV, though, eyes vacant.

“That was a long time ago. I was only four, all I remember is this massive fire, and dad yelling at me to take Sammy outside…” He shifted, one hand coming up to play with the short strands of hair at the back of his neck. Nervous habit.

“But yeah, we later discovered it wasn’t an accident… it was this demon, Azazel. He’s very powerful, and he has it out for our family. Sam’s ex-girlfriend, Jessica… he murdered her too. That was hard on Sammy, I’m surprised he even mentioned it at all,” He suddenly looked up, straight into her eyes. She could see the pain creeping into his, and extended her hand to hold onto his as a reflex.

“My dad, he… he’s been hunting this demon for years, ever since my mom died. He’s out there now, going after it, and if your father actually saw him…” He trailed off, eyes a vibrant green.

“We could catch him,” She finished for him.

“Exactly. I don’t want the same thing that happened to Sammy and I to happen to you. I know we barely know each other, but I can see you guys are good people. I’d hate to see another family ruined by that asshole.”

“I understand. It really feels like we’ve known each other forever.”

“That it does,” He touched his bottle to hers softly. “To catching this bastard.”

“To catching this bastard,” She polished off the last of her beer and scooted back on the bed, laying against the pillows. Dean did the same, and they watched in a comfortable silence as Marty Mcfly rode the DeLorean into a different timeline.


	6. Chapter 6

Diane woke up, feeling considerably more rested, although still a little groggy. She had absolutely no clue what time it was, and her blackout curtains made it so she couldn’t see if it was still dark outside either. She stretched, feeling her stiff ass joints popping, and her hand touched something warm.

What the actual hell? She opened her eyes, suddenly wide awake, only to see Dean’s face squished against a pink fluffy cushion, snoring softly. She then remembered they had been watching Back to the Future in her room, they must’ve dozed off somewhere between the second and third one.

She pushed the comforter away and stood up just as there was a knock on the door.

“Di! Get up already, you lazy fuck!” Her annoying little sister screamed from the other side. “It’s half past eight!”

Am? Jesus. They had slept through the night, apparently. It wasn’t a common occurrence for her, as she was used to getting four or five hours a night and never really sleeping in. That hunt surely took more out of her than she’d realized. And Dean, well… she didn’t really know his sleep schedule, to be honest.

“I’m coming,” She grumbled. “Jesus, stop screaming.”

She walked towards the door and opened, finding a cheery Sav on the other side. Jeez, just how much coffee had she had already?

“Have you seen Dean, by the way? Sam’s been looking for him and-” She was cut short when there was a sound like something hitting the floor hard, and a pained ‘what the fuck’ following it.

“Oh,” Her eyes widened, but Diane didn’t even allow her a single second to jump to conclusions.

“Absolutely not. We fell asleep watching movies.”

“Oh!” She seemed relieved, and Diane couldn’t blame her. Even thinking about it was uncomfortable. “Morning, Dean!”

“What time is it?” He asked, rubbing at his eyes. “And where’s the bathroom?”

“Not a morning person, I see.”

Diane pointed at the en-suite bathroom and he disappeared into it, just as Sam’s massive figured appeared at the door as well.

“Good morning,” He greeted her, smiling softly. “Have you seen my brother, by chance? I need to talk to him.”

“Good morning,” She returned, ignoring the way Sav’s eyes widened. What? She could be polite when she wanted. “Yeah, he-“

“What do ya want, Sammy?” Dean interrupted her, walking out of the bathroom and looking considerably more awake than he had five minutes ago.

Sam’s face fell. It was only for a second, before he schooled his features into indifference.

“I need to ask you something,” He said coolly.

“Can it be over breakfast? We skipped dinner yesterday,” He drawled, and Sam’s eye twitched.

Of _course_ he was also thinking her and Dean fucked last night. As if.

“Yes, it _can_ be over breakfast,” She said in a fake cheerful tone. “We can have bacon and coffee and fondly recall the sex we did NOT have.”

Sam blushed furiously, while Sav and Dean laughed like maniacs.

“Dude, really? _That’s_ why you looked like someone took a dump on your pillow?” Dean bent at the waist as he tried to catch his breath.

“Just shut up, dude,” Sam rolled his eyes, still blushing a little. He was adorable, like a little kid.

Diane turned and walked into the bathroom, deciding she’d had enough of this conversation. Plus her mouth tasted horrible. She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair up in a bun and washed her face.

When she walked into the kitchen, she was surprised to see her dad up and having breakfast with Sav and the boys.

“Morning, sweetie. Slept well?” Dad asked, lifting his eyes from his Ipad for a second.

“Actually yes,” She made a beeline for the coffee machine and poured herself a large mug. “Did you?”

Dad nodded, once again focused on whatever he was doing on his Ipad.

Apparently he wasn’t aware of the fact that Dean had slept in her room by accident. Good.

She sat down on the only free chair, next to Sam, since her usual place at the table was being occupied by Dean.

“So we got nothing. Awesome,” Dean was saying as he stuffed his face with bacon and eggs.

“Yeah well, I was thinking we should ask around the neighborhood, check if anyone saw him around. We’d use the description dad gave us,” Sav said thoughtfully.

“That’s a good plan. Especially since we don’t have a lot to work with,” Sam agreed, shifting in his chair. It was obviously way too small for him, for mostly everyone really, but the decorator had insisted on them. As he tried to get comfortable, his thigh rubbed against hers, and they both jumped slightly.

“I think we should check the security cameras as well. And ask security,” Diane added, crossing her legs to avoid touching Sam again. Dean she could sleep in the same bed with and still feel completely cool about it, but there was something about Sam that threw her off for some reason.

“Right. We’ll make something up about some creepy stalker. You literally had one in the past, so,” Sav nodded, and Dean looked at her with raised eyebrows.

“I’m not even going to ask.”

Once they finished breakfast, they resolved they’d ask security first, then the neighbors. Dad had been shopping in town when the may-be demon approached him, but maybe he’d been lurking around the neighborhood as well, since he already knew who they were. Sam and Dean thought he wouldn’t bother with that, since he was a very powerful demon and could attack whenever he wanted, and she agreed, but still, it didn’t hurt to ask around.

They spent most of the day walking around and sweet talking the neighbors into giving them information, but no one had seen anything. The security feed was clear too, no traces of strange men with weird yellow eyes.

They got back to the house at around six, bummed that they hadn’t made any progress. Diane then decided she might as well tell them what she’d been thinking of dong if everything else failed.

“There’s another way,” She said, and the three of them turned to look at her in surprise. “It’s not ideal, but I don’t see how else we can information on this guy. Demon. Whatever.”

“How risky?” Dean asked instantly.

“Not too risky, but risky. I know a girl. She won’t talk to just anyone, but I met her once through one of my friends, who’s dad the president of Stanford,” The Winchester’s eyes widened, and she continued. “She only mingles with important people, if you know what I mean. Her name’s Abbadon.”

“You surely don’t mean-“

“Yeah, Sam, as in one of the most powerful demons around. She obviously won’t help for free, but it’s not like we have a choice. If Azazel is as bad as you say and he’s targeted us for some reason, we need to act fast,” He met her eyes, and after a moment she could see he understood. She’d risk anything for her family’s safety, no questions asked.

“I’d say it’s our best bet. How do we contact her?” Dean asked, leaning forwards with his elbows over his knees.

“We don’t. We need to figure out where she’ll be and go find her. I didn’t want it to come to this but I knew it could be a possibility, so I texted my friend earlier,” She turned towards Sav and smirked. “You’re not gonna like it.”

“Damn it. Please tell me it’s not another one of those horrible sorority parties,” She whined.

“Sorority party? Where?” Sam frowned. “I thought you said you went to Columbia.”

“I do. But most of my friends stayed here in Stanford. Abbadon sometimes goes to parties there for fun, or looking for victims. Mostly for connections. Apparently they’re throwing one tonight. We’re just lucky it’s a friday,” She explained.

“Hell yeah! Hot sorority girls? Count me in,” Dean said excitedly. “Do you think you could-”

“No, Dean, I’m not letting you give my friends AIDs,” Diane cut him off, reading his mind. Sam laughed, and Dean gave her a dirty look.

“Party pooper.”

“Wait,” Sav said suddenly. “Won’t they recognize you at Stanford, Sam?”

“I doubt it,” He replied. “I dropped out three years ago and still, I wasn’t the most popular guy around.”

“Great. So we’re doing this, then?” She asked, waiting for confirmation.

“I don’t like it, but I’m scared for dad,” Sav admitted.

“I know. You don’t have to come, though, guys.”

“What? Of course we do. Don’t forget we’re just as eager to hunt this bastard down,” He told her matter-of-fact, and she smiled. “We’re basically Scooby Doo’s gang now, twin.”

“Okay. Sam?”

“I’m in for the happy memories,” He said sarcastically and she laughed.

“Okay, then, we’re leaving after dinner. Wear something nice,” She winked, laughing again when she heard her sister’s aggravated groan.

{}

“Sammy’s been bitching at me for forever,” Dean entered her room uninvited, closing the door behind him. He threw himself face down on her bed like the fucking drama queen he was. “Save me.”

“Ever heard of knocking?” She asked sarcastically as she put on some golden loop earrings to match her dress. “And why? What’s his problem?”

“He doesn’t know what to wear and he’s scared he’ll get spotted and he doesn’t know what to wear. He’s such a woman,” Dean sounded so irritated she just had to laugh in his face.

“You’re such a sexist asshole. He’s probably just freaking out cause we’re going to his old college.”

“Yeah, I know. Anyways, he’s with your sister now. I heard she’s planning on wearing plaid,” He informed her.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. She’ll make zero effort whatsoever and then she’ll bitch about getting dirty looks, you’ll see,” She groaned, sitting down on her vanity to get started on her make up.

Dean laughed. “Look at you, all done up. You didn’t strike me as a sorority princess when I first met you.”

“Well, back when dad forced us to have a normal life and we barely ever saw mom anymore I was angsty as hell and all I did for like a solid year was party and drink like a sailor. Turns out you can do both those things _and_ live in a cool ass house if you get into a sorority,” She explained, and he nodded like it made all the sense in the world. “Anyways, this isn’t even _my_ sorority.”

“Right. Sammy told me you go to Columbia.”

“Yeah. I don’t even know how I’ll manage when I get back,” She put some nude lipstick on, and a shit ton of bronzer. Sometimes she was so pale she looked like a goddamn Victorian ghost. Especially when she didn’t sleep enough or was stressed about something. “Ugh. Change the song, would you?” She asked Dean, unlocking her phone and throwing it in his direction.

“You don’t like Megadeth?” He snorted, and an AC/DC song replaced the current one a second later.

“It’s not that. It was my ex’s favorite band.”

“Ohh, I totally get that,” He replied just as her bedroom’s door busted open for the second time that night, no knocking involved.

“Are you gonna be ready anytime this century?” Sav complained, sitting on the bed next to Dean. She was indeed wearing plaid, but she’d put nice jeans on, the black skinny ones, and heeled boots, at least. It was something.

“I _am_ ready,” She stood up and checked herself on her full body mirror. She went all in tonight, hoping that’d be enough to attract Abbadon’s attention. Her golden dress reflected the light and sparkled as she moved, and it was short enough that it caught the eye, but not short enough that it flashed her buttcheeks every time she moved, so she wasn’t complaining. Dean came to stand next to her to check himself out as well, and she noticed that with her massive heels she was his exact same height.

“Damn. We’re hot alright,” He whistled, smoothing his black button down. “I’m feeling kinda small at the moment, though.”

“Of course we’re hot. We’re _us_ ,” She drawled, using that obnoxious cocky tone she knew Savvy despised.

There was a knock on the door, and seriously, bless Sam Winchester for being the only person in this house who _actually_ knocked.

“Thank God. Sam, come help me! They’re being annoying again!” Sav whined like a little shit, and Sam came in, smiling.

He was wearing a button down as well, and would you look at that? It wasn’t plaid! The light blue color complimented his eyes, and he’d combed his long-ish hair too. He honestly looked like he was heading to an important work interview rather than a party, but he still looked nice, in a boy next door kinda way.

His eyes widened when he saw her, and she cursed internally at herself for being too obvious when she checked him out. She wasn’t checking him out like _that_ , though, she’d just been curious to see what he’d wear to a party, since he didn’t seem the type to go to them very often.

Dean on the other hand looked like he was in his element right now, his outfit nice but not boring-nice, more like sexy-nice. He even had the fuckboy slash bed hair thing going on as well.

“You look nice, Sam. My friends are gonna love you,” She praised, as to make up for her previous frozen state. He blushed, for like the tenth time since she’d met him, and ran a hand through his hair.

“For real, Sam! At least _you_ know what a hair comb is,” Savvy nodded, shading Dean, who was still staring at himself in the mirror and didn’t even notice.

“Thanks. You look nice too,” He replied, looking at Sav and then at her, “Very pretty.”

“What about me?” Dean butted in. “No one’s called _me_ pretty yet.”

“Fine: you _do_ look pretty, even if you’re rocking the fuckboy look,” Sav conceded. “Happy?”

“Yes. No. I think?,” He frowned in confusion.

“Nevermind. Can we get going now?” Sav asked impatiently, getting up from the bed.

“Yes, I just need to grab my jacket.”

“Hold on, let me get my jacket.”

Yes, those were her and Dean. Wasn’t hard to guess.

Once they’d both put their (unintentionally) matching black leather jackets on they walked out, running into dad on the way out of the house.

“Have fun. Drink responsibly. Don’t do drugs. Don’t get pregnant,” He started reciting like a robot, making Diane huff with annoyance. “Am I forgetting something? Sav?”

“No, dad. I think you got all of them down,” She laughed.

“No drunk driving?” Sam contributed tentatively.

“No drunk driving,” Dad nodded. “How could I forget? You both look beautiful, by the way. Who are you trying to win over in those outfits?” He asked suggestively, being every bit the annoying father that he was.

“If I told you you wouldn’t let me leave this house,” Diane deadpanned, kissing him on the cheek. “I checked all the windows and doors before getting ready and they’re all salted up. We’ll be gone for three hours tops, but call if anything happens. I mean it,” She stressed.

“Sure, honey, stop worrying,” He pulled her aside. “That boy can’t take his eyes off of you. What’s going on between you two?” He asked in a hushed voice, and she almost laughed.

“Nothing. Whatever you saw, it wasn’t like that. Dean was just-” She tried to explain, sure he knew about last night after all, but he cut her off with a laugh of his own.

“I’m not talking about Dean,” Dad smirked then, looking like the cat who got the cream. “Do you think I don’t know you? Bad boys were never your thing. More like cute and smart, am I right?” He lifted his eyebrows, eyes fixed on Sam.

“Oh my god, shut up!” She whispered urgently. “That is _so_ not gonna happen.”

“Whatever you say, honey,” He said dismissively.

“Have fun tonight, and be safe!” He then waved goodbye to everyone and left just like that, leaving her standing there and trying not to look at Sam out of reflex, though she was pretty sure dad had been exaggerating and he wasn’t _actually_ looking at her like that.

It was obvious who Sav had gotten her annoying nosy streak from, jeez.

“Is everything okay?” Sam asked, suddenly standing closer to her than he’d been a second ago, and she tried to play it cool, fixing the hem of her dress. His eyes tracked the movement.

“Yeah, sure, he just wanted to ask me something,” It wasn’t even a lie after all, was it?

Dean saved her from having to keep this conversation going any longer by opening the front door and yelling for them to hurry up.

She just hoped they’d all make it through tonight in one piece.

And when you were dealing with demons, that saying always did get a bit more literal.


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

They drove only one car again, since it was pointless to take them both. Dean made a fuss about it, though, of course he did. It was a short drive to Stanford, but it took them forever to park since it was packed with people, and obviously most of them had taken their cars.

“If anyone bothers you, just say you’re with me,” Diane told them as they made their way inside the crowded, noisy sorority house. People were hanging out in the front lawn, drinking and chatting, and the house was lit up with color changing lights.

“Sure thing big boss,” Dean gave her a soldier salute as they finally reached the front door and walked in, being spotted immediately by her friends, who were tipsy already by the looks of it.

“Dee! Oh my god, hi! How are you?” Stacey, one of her friends said, throwing her arms around her neck and squeezing.

“Babe! You went, like, missing or something!” Kylie, her other friend, squealed, joining the hug. Their high pitched voices were kinda ruining her ears but she liked them enough not to care.

“It’s been a while,” She smiled and returned their hug. When they parted, Stacey did a double check and oh no, she’d spotted the boys. 

“Oh my gosh, who are your friends!? You’ve got to introduce us,” She nearly yelled over the music, battling her eyelashes at them. Here we go. 

“Right. You already know my sister Sav,” There was an awkward exchange of pleasantries, and she had to try really hard not to burst out laughing at her constipated expression. “And these are our... friends. Dean,” The mentioned made a show out of it, shaking their hands and holding them for longer than necessary and winking as they practically swooned. It was pretty gross, “And Sam,” He gave them an awkward wave, and she could just fucking see Kylie cooing as she tried to slide closer to him.

“I need a drink. Come along?” She blinked up at Sam, sliding her fingers along his shirtsleeve, and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times until he finally settled for an

“Okay. Yeah, alright. Sure.”

She smiled brightly then, ignoring Sav’s murderous glare as she grabbed Sam’s hand and led him through the mass of dancing bodies , groaning internally at the way Stacey’s eyes grew wide and the thumbs up she shot their way, until they reached the bar.

“What can I getcha, gorgeous?” The bartender, a tall dark skinned man, asked as he rested his elbows on the bar.

“Whiskey. On the rocks,” She turned towards Sam, “And what do you want?”

“Uh... beer is fine,” He said as he ran his hand through his hair.

The bartender nodded, pouring their drinks quickly. She slid him her credit card, telling him to tip himself with it too, and that got her a blown kiss from his part.

“Thank you,” Sam was blushing his pretty blush.

She downed her whole drink in one go, calling the bartender over again for a refill.

“But I could’ve payed for that,” He finished.

“Nope, already done,” She told him, all fake sweetness, and he laughed softly.

“Okay. But you’re not getting away with the next one."

“I’m sorry to tell you there won’t be a next one,” Came a voice from behind them. 

“Deaaan,” She drawled. “Tired of flirting with my friends already?”

“Never,” He smiled, then ducked his head and got more serious. “Sav told me she spotted our little friend.”

Diane frowned and looked at her. Her sister nodded and subtly pointed at the second floor, where there was a second bar, a more private one. A red haired woman was sitting there, sipping on a martini and talking to a blonde man.

“Yeah, that’s her alright,” She confirmed, picking up the glass the bartender had refilled and drinking it in one gulp, getting ready for the following conversation. With a demon. And a super powerful one. Okay.

“Are you sure you’re okay to talk to her alone?” Sam grabbed her upper arm softly, speaking into her ear so she could hear him over the music.

She shivered, and blamed the alcohol.

“Yeah. You don’t have to worry about me, Sam,” She told him, giving him a (she hoped) friendly pat on the chest.

“Okay. But we’ll come with,” Dean declared, stealing Sam’s half empty beer and downing it. She rolled her eyes in time with Sam’s, but started making her way upstairs regardless, knowing they were all trailing her.

When she reached the second floor bar, she made sure to fix her walk so it could be her overconfident one. You couldn’t leave room for weakness when you dealt with demons, and she was out of practice, but not completely.

She sat down on the empty seat next to the red haired demon like it was nothing, like she did this every single day of her life. Abbadon turned around and gave her an assessing look.

“Hello there, sweetness. Can I help you?” She purred, resting her head on her hand. She had long, pointy red nails, and a black dress that was tight as sin.

“Actually yeah, you can,” She slid a little closer to the demon, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “I need to have a little chat with one of your friends. Big guy, yellow eyes. Sound familiar?”

Her face did a 360, going from flirty and sly to menacing in less than a second. Diane stood her ground, though, feeling Dean tense in the seat next to her. Sam and Savvy were standing next to the staircase, leaning in the railing but listening closely.

She squeezed Dean’s knee to let him she got this and not to interfere.

“And why would I help you with that? You know who I am,” Abbadon sneered.

“I do. And that’s why I know you’ll help,” She gave her a smile that was dripping with fake sweetness. “For the right price.”

“Is that so,” Abbadon crossed her arms, leaning back and lifting a perfectly done eyebrow. “What would this price be, then?”

Diane crossed her legs and sat up straighter in her barstool, flicking her hair with a twist of her wrist.

“You tell me. There must be something you want from me, or you wouldn’t be still sitting here,” She said pointedly, taking in the way the other woman pursed his lips, staring at Diane like she suddenly saw her under a new light.

“Don’t get me wrong now, sweetie,” The demon smiled, teeth sharp and voice sweet as poison. “I don’t run around doing puny, insignificant humans any favors. But, I have to admit,” She lifted her chin and peeked over the blonde’s shoulder, where Dean was pretending to check his phone. “You and your little friend caught my attention.”

Diane tensed, hoping she was only talking about Dean and her and was still ignoring Sam and Sav, cause who knew what her conditions would be? She was a freaking demon, one she wanted as far away from her little sister as possible.

“Why is that?” She moved her seat back, hoping to block them from her observant eyes.

“Well, both your souls are deliciously bright. It’s kind of ridiculous, to be honest,” She preened, leaning closer to Diane as if she was to sniff her. “The brighter the soul, the better it tastes, you know how it goes.”

She didn’t, but she nodded anyways.

“They’re not for sale, though, Satan,” Dean butted in, and she slapped him on the arm. Was he seriously mocking her when she was probably their one shot at catching Azazel?

“Last I checked I was talking to Barbie, not Ken,” She told him in a condescending voice, and Diane could feel the way his eyebrows shoot up into his hairline.

“You were. So, what was that about souls?” She asked in a rush before Dean could fuck this up further.

“I’ll tell you what,” Abbadon drawled in her syrupy sweet voice. “I’ve been bored since I got here, and I’m in need of a little… entertainment,” Yeah, they were definitely not going to like this, whatever _this_ was. “So this is what we’re going to do: I’m taking one of you for a little trip downstairs with me,” She ignored their wide eyed stares and continued. “If you make it back in one piece, I’ll give you the summoning spell you need.”

“And if we don’t?” Asked Dean.

“You die. And I get to keep your soul,” She clapped excitedly, like little kids did, and Diane felt a bit sick. Oh man.

“No freaking way!”

“Sav, what the hell? I told you to stay put,” She grit out at her sister, cursing her internally for sticking her head into this shady shit.

“No one’s doing this. It’s too risky,” Sav shook her head vehemently, but it wasn’t like they had any other choice. If they could summon Azazel, they had a chance of trapping him with a devil’s trap and then…

She didn’t exactly know what they’d do once and if they managed to trap him, but it didn’t matter. Anything was better than having that bastard trailing dad to do God knew what.

“I’ll go,” She said, tone final, before her sister could screw this up further.

“Hell no. I’ll do it,” Dean said, like an asshole.

“Oh I’m sorry, was it _your_ father’s life in danger?” Diane asked him, giving him a look that could melt snow.

“Could we maybe stop and think this through?” Came Sam’s soft voice, and no, they couldn’t. It was better to dive headfirst into this and get it over with. There really was no time for regrets.

She turned towards Abbadon, who had been watching them argue back and forth like one would do with a tennis game. A not very interesting one, mind you.

“I’ll do it.”

“That’s great, dear!” The demon smiled that unsettling, sharp smile again, “If you could come with me, it’ll only be a second.”

“What the hell?” Dean nearly yelled, grabbing her wrist. “Are you actually fucking insane?”

“Jesus, Di, fucking stop! You’re not doing this!”

Sam was quiet, frowning at the floor.

“I’m gonna do it anyways, so either come with me or leave,” She didn’t mean to snap, but they were wasting precious time here.

Abbadon stood up, gracious as a cat, and silently began to make her way upstairs to the third floor, where most of the bedrooms were.

Diane gave them a last, pointed look and began to walk after the demon.

Upstairs it was quiet, way more that it had been on the first and second floor with the pounding music. Abbadon had entered a room illuminated by LED lights that switched between red, blue and green tones. She looked otherworldly, sitting down on the bed with her long legs crossed and her hungry expression.

Diane heard a noise behind her and turned to see Sam, Dean, and Sav entering the room. She smiled softly and felt some of the tension leaving her body. Having them there definitely helped.

“Come along, dear,” Abbadon extended a pale hand towards her, and she took it, repressing a shiver at how deathly cold the demon’s skin was.

“Wait.”

Sav stepped up and tugged on her other hand, wrapping her arms around Diane in a tight hug. “Please be safe,” She whispered, and her heart nearly broke at how sad her sister sounded.

She smiled as reassuringly as she could. “I will. Don’t even worry about it.”

“You better make it, twin, or I’ll personally come downstairs and drag your cute ass back here,” Dean warned, squeezing her shoulder. She could hardly believe they’d only met a few days ago. They’d come to understand each other so well in such a short time, and she was sure she’d miss him if she didn’t make it back.

“Like hell you will.” She smirked and he smiled back, only for a second.

She was _not_ expecting what happened next. Sam pulled her into a hug, surprisingly gentle, and she tensed, feeling his hand holding the back of her head for a second before he pulled back, unsure.

“Sorry, sorry, I… just be safe, alright?” He asked earnestly, eyebrows tilted upwards in that way that made him look like a kicked puppy.

She couldn’t help the soft smile that bloomed across her face then. “I will. Promise.”

“Are we quite down with the heartfelt farewells?” Abbadon drawled, sounding very bored.

She saw Sav narrowing her eyes and opening her mouth as if to argue, and stopped her with a warning look.

“Yes. Get it over with,” Diane sat down on the bed and looked expectantly at the demon. _This is as ready as I’ll ever be_ , she thought.

Abbadon grabbed her face in a firm grip, cupping her cheeks as if she was going for a kiss, but stopping in the last second.

And then everything went black, the world spinning and dematerializing around her, until she felt the ground beneath her feet again. She opened her eyes with difficulty, and whatever she’d pictured hell might look like, it certainly wasn’t _this_.

She was in a big, dark room, seemingly alone. All around her a soft noise could be heard, like the static that filled a TV’s screen when there was no signal. The room was completely white, walls, floor and ceiling, and totally bare. No windows, no doors. Just her.

“Hello?” She called, and when she made to step forward, something held her back.

Suddenly, she felt a weight around her wrists, and when she looked down at her hands, she saw they were chained. She tugged on them, and they didn’t budge. Turning around, Diane saw they were secured to the blank wall behind her. Confused, she turned back around, and that’s when she saw her.

“Sav? Sav!” Her sister stood in the middle of the room, eyes vacant and face empty. She didn’t react when Diane called for her. “What are you doing here? Sav!”

“I see you’re enjoying your stay,” Abbadon’s voice said from behind her.

“What is she doing here?!” She demanded, glaring at the demon. “We had a deal!”

“Oh, dearie. Don’t you get it?” The demon asked with fake sadness and a pout on her blood red lips.

“I thought we were supposed to go to Hell. And I was to come alone,” Diane pointed out angrily, still trying to get the goddamned chains to budge.

“We _are_ in Hell, sweetheart,” Abbadon announced giddily. “There is not _a_ Hell, so to speak. It’s _your_ Hell,” She explained, like it made all the sense in the world. “Enjoy your stay! And remember: if you don’t make it back before your time is up, I get to keep your soul!” She rejoiced, green eyes turning completely black.

“What do you mean by that?” She tried to ask, but the demon had vanished into thin air with one last maniacal smile. “Hey!” She screamed for her to come back, but nothing happened. Her sister was still standing there, eyes open, body frozen in place, expression unseeing and terrifyingly empty.

And then she began to scream.

It was blood curling, and it made every hair in Diane’s body stand on end. She watched in frozen horror as blood, thick and dark, began to pour out of her sister’s screaming mouth, staining his clothes and forming a puddle around her.

“Help me!” Her terrified hazel eyes dug into hers, wide open with pain. “Di, help me! Please!” Diane tugged on the chains as hard as she could, desperate to get to her, to save her, do anything…

“Sav! Sav, can you hear me?” She felt the metal dig into her writs, her bones grinding, but barely felt it, too busy trying to reach her screaming little sister.

All she could do was stare in horror as Sav’s eyes filled to the brim with blood, spilling down her cheeks like a vile imitation of tears, calling her name desperately as she kept trying to get free from the restraints.

Sav began to choke on her own blood, there was so much blood, thick and nearly black in color, spilling out of her mouth, ears, eyes…

“Savvy! Stop it!” She screamed at the white ceiling, not knowing to who or for what, desperate. “Please, stop!” Her sister’s eyes turned black and then they were gone, leaving two gaping, blood filled holes in their place.

She nearly fainted.

“No! Sav! Savvy!” Her face was damp with tears, and she prayed to whoever would listen that this was just another nightmare, a bad dream produced by her fucked up mind...

Sav fell down to the floor, still making those gut churning gurgling sounds, her entire body convulsing.

Diane didn’t know who was screaming anymore, her ears were ringing and her throat hurt from all the screaming, but she couldn’t get free, she couldn’t help, she could only kneel there and stare as her little sister bled out, feeling so goddamn useless, so inferior. She wanted to close her eyes, to hide her head in her hands, but couldn’t tear her eyes away from the most horrible spectacle of her life, all of her nightmares coming to life at the same time in the form of her agonizing, bloody little sister.

Just when she thought she would pass out from the strain, the lights went out and Sav stopped screaming. Diane looked around, heartbeat frantic, eyes wide, until the lights came back on.

“Diane? Sweetheart?” Dad asked, walking into the room with a confused frown on his face.

“No,” She started to struggle against the binding chains again. “No, dad, stop, get out of here!”

But he didn’t listen, in fact all he did was stare at her with a warm smile.

Until he started choking, eyes bulging out of his head as he struggled for air and kept devastating eye contact with her all the while.

One by one, every person who meant something for Diane died a horrible death before her eyes, with her incapable of doing a single thing to save them. Her throat hurt from how loud she’d yelled, every time, but it didn’t make a difference. Her dad, choking to death as if by an invisible hand, her mom, torn to shreds by rabid vampires that for some reason didn’t care at all that Diane was there too. Her friend Stacey, bleeding out from the dozen shot wounds that had magically appeared all over her torso. And finally Dean, screaming as his entire body went up in flames, tied to a chair in the middle of the room, and Sam, throat slit open and those hazel eyes looking at her pleadingly as he fell down to his knees and bled out.

She’d stopped screaming at some point, trying and failing to not look, to bury her head into her arms and just imagine none of this was real, that it was a nightmare… but an imaginary force kept her up, kept her gaze fixed in the horrible view in front of her. She was sure whoever it was that’d put her here made sure she couldn’t avert her eyes, but at the same time her mind felt scattered, ripped to pieces, all rational thought far away and seemingly impossible to grasp.

She looked around, disoriented and a little blurry from the tears still in her eyes, and realized there was something odd about the chains. As she made her way over to the wall, she heard Sav’s voice behind her once more, asking for help in a choked off scream.

Every cell in her body screamed at her to turn around, to help, but somewhere in her mind she knew that this wasn’t really her sister, this wasn’t really Sav. She was all alone down here, and she needed to leave. She needed to…

Reaching the end of the chain, she crouched down (still ignoring Sav’s screams as much as she could) and saw that the lock wasn’t actually attached to the wall, but simply hooked to a loop hanging from it. She didn’t think it’d be this easy, it couldn’t be…

And yet, when she clicked the hook open, it gave, and she easily slid it out of the loop, effectively freeing herself. The room’s lights started to flicker, and a second later it was completely dark all around her, a pitch black void. She heard a ringing noise, and then it felt as if she was riding a rollercoaster, or jumping into the pool from an alarmingly high place. Her stomach flipped horribly, and then she felt something holding her. Or someone?

“Di?”

She groaned, trying as hard as possible to open her eyes and failing. And was that…

“Di, can you hear me?”

“Well,” A disappointed voice sighed, “Guess Barbie made it back after all.”

“Shut up.”

Sav!

She did manage to open her eyes this time, and her sister’s worried face was the first thing she saw. She sat up, ignoring the nausea she felt at the action, and grabbed Savvy’s face between her hands.

“You’re okay,” She said, amazed, and Sav frowned like she did when she couldn’t solve a particularly hard math problem.

“Yes? Are _you_ okay though?”

“I-” She suddenly felt deep, overbearing exhaustion invading her body, and groaned “I need a cheeseburger. And like, a gallon of whiskey.”

There was an incredulous laugh from beside her, and she just knew that was Dean.

Alive. And safe.

But…

“Sam?” She asked tiredly, opening her eyes again. Why was it so difficult?

He appeared in her field of vision, a little frown on his face but blood-free and very alive.

“Yeah?”

“Nothing,” She breathed, closing her eyes again, not fighting the exhaustion this time. “Don’t... don't worry.”


End file.
